Back In the Chamber
by notsoginger
Summary: Ginny had no one with whom to share her experience with the diary and she needed someone desperately. What would have happened if Harry had been in the right place at the right time?


She was broken, and simply waiting to be fixed. She had kept the truth of what had happened inside her, and now it was very close to bursting out. He was there at the right time and place.

There had been quite a few occasions when she found herself on the edge, teetering on revealing her secret, but she always stopped herself in time, scared. Scared that no one would care. Scared that they wouldn't believe her. And most of all, scared of what _he_ would do if _he_ ever found out that she told. Scared of what he could make her do.

But this time she couldn't resist. Staring at those emerald eyes, she couldn't stop it from busting from inside her. She finally knew she was safe. She knew he would believe her. She was ready to tell, at least ready to tell him. After all, he could understand. He had seen Riddle, talked to him. He, if anyone, could relate to her.

And there they sat. Alone in the dark chamber. With the body of a snake and the ghosts of the past. And suddenly, Ginny was talking, and Harry was listening.

"I threw the diary away when I became scared of its pull over me. I spent days inside my own head, battling with myself. I could hear his voice everywhere. There was no escape to be found. 'They hate you. They all do.' Except Tom, I kept saying- Tom cared. He said he_ cared, _but there he was confirming my worst fears. But still, I _needed_ him. Without him, I was withering away. I wasn't eating, I lost the few friends I had. All I kept hearing were his haunting words. 'Right now, you are nothing but a sacred little girl. But through me you can do great things. Wouldn't you want to finally be recognized by your peers? Stop living in your brothers' shadows? To have your family know how strong you are?' Before I understood what the _great things _were, I wanted to do them. To show them all. I didn't have to be little Ginny anymore. Not the youngest, the baby, the weakest. I wanted to be strong like you." Good enough. She looked up.

In the silence that followed her words, Ginny heard the _drip, drip, drip _of ink still flowing from the diary. The _innocent_ little diary. When she looked at it, her hand twitched as though to fling it from her sight. Harry noticed her movement, stood, and picked it up, plunging it deep into the pockets of his robes. He was staring at her. Not in repulsion as she expected, but in concern and caring. With a short smile, he sat down and resumed looking at her; this was all the invitation she needed to continue her tale.

"No one noticed the change in me, nobody cared and Tom made sure I knew that. He made sure that I needed him. He made sure that I thought he was the only one that truly cared about me. I didn't know what he was doing. He basically forced me to confide in him by making himself the _only_ one I could confide in. But it wasn't all lies." She looked up, eyes glistening. "No one _did_ notice my pain. My parents didn't even notice when I stopped sending letters home. After all those months, I started to believe him. Maybe no one does care." By this time, she was full on crying, tears streaming down her freckled face.

"I care."

And without a word more, he stood up, took her hand and brought her to her feet. He hugged her tightly. They stood motionless clinging to each other, tears still making their course down Ginny's face. Harry pulled away, saying "Let's go find Ron, shall we?" He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Riddle is gone. Gone, he can't hurt you any more." Finally, she nodded and followed him silently.

As they left the chamber, never to enter it again, a magic stronger than any other blossomed; the magic of love. Platonic or romantic, only time will tell. Looking around one final time, Ginny caught Harry's eye and he smiled at her. As she smiled back, he took her hand and led her out.

_ So there, Tom._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_ Hi everyone. I'm pretty sure this is where this will end. It's rather short, I am well aware. I usually write ridiculously stupid and slightly humorous things, so hopefully this isn't _too_ dreadful. Personally, I just thought Harry and Ginny didn't talk enough in the Chamber. I believe that if they had, they would have become friends _much _sooner!

By the way, if you review, I will personally give a _big_, **fat** COOKIE! (virtually, of course) I believe in the reward system over the punishment system. Positive reinforcement and all. Much more effective.


End file.
